yamato_sekemotofandomcom-20200213-history
TDROTI Biography
Anne Maria What’s your best quality? It’s my good looks! I’m the prettiest! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything techno! Let’s party! *Purple, so dreamy. *Just Carried, or Gigantic. I can’t pick! *Gelato. Describe your craziest dream. I once had a dream I ran out of hairspray! It was terrible! Best memory from childhood? I remember once being the prettiest girl in the class. Oh wait, doll, that’s every day. Most embarrassing moment at school? I was in gym class, and my make up smeared everywhere. I was going to the mall, then it's closed. Describe the first job you ever had. I worked at a clothing store. That’s why I’m always in style! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Definitely make-up and make other people beautiful too. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Vito! Whenever he comes back, we’d go out in the city all day. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I’d have everyone over for pizza and a movie. B What’s your best quality? ... Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Hip Hop *Red *Deeper By The Cozen *Pizza with anchovies? Gross! Describe your craziest dream. One day, I was going to my friend's house to call Heremy Chada Best memory from childhood? I was 12, but I don't know how to speak anything. Most embarrassing moment at school? I had a crush on Dawn, she's distracting me alot of time. Describe the first job you ever had. Nope, not my job. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I kissed Leshawna. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? .I have dated with Heremy. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I don't know if I'm doing. But I've watched Deeper By The Cozen 2 & Tone Headed Heremy Shada Brick What’s your best quality? Teamwork, sir! I never leave a cadet behind! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *There’s nothing like Reveille to get you going! *Army Green *Does P.A.S.H count? *Whatever Chef is serving! Deelish! Describe your craziest dream. I once dreamed I lost my dog tags. It was a HUGE nightmare. Best memory from childhood? When I was accepted to boot camp. Most embarrassing moment at school? Well, there was this one time I drank too much water and, well… we all have accidents. Describe the first job you ever had. Before I joined up, I was a paperboy! Those papers were on the doorstep by 0700 hours! Ten years from now, what are you doing? A sergeant: Inspiring and motivating my platoon, except on night missions. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Arthur Nothingchick – he’s the greatest soldier who ever lived! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Time to do some drills! Cameron What’s your best quality? Hmmm... quality. Quality. I guess I’m nice! I don’t know! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *My mom loves disco, so I guess Tina Summer? I’m not allowed to listen to music. *I like purple and red. *Frankie the French Fry and the Adventures at Bendy’s *Plunkaroos! Does anyone eat those anymore? Describe your craziest dream. I once went outside and went to the park by myself! It was terrifying! Best memory from childhood? I loved capturing Danaus plexippus! That means butterflies. Most embarrassing moment at school? My mom always makes my lunch, and I forgot it on the counter at home! Describe the first job you ever had. I’m not allowed to have a job. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I want to be a lepidopterist. More butterflies! Or, a biologist. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Staying in my room and watching a nature documentary. Perfect. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? HIDE! Dakota What’s your best quality? I look great on camera! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *I love pop music. *Pink, pink, pink! *Shoeless, it’s about these girls who like to buy shoes! *A healthy salad. Describe your craziest dream. I had the worst dream ever, where I suddenly became kind of ugly, you know, like a regular person – ew ! Best memory from childhood? Winning all those beauty pageants. Most embarrassing moment at school? I remember once I forgot to turn my cell phone off in class and it went off. So embarrassing! Describe the first job you ever had. I worked as a waitress at a chicken place, called French Calais. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I’m in Hollywood! I get a new script to read every day. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? I don’t care who I’m with, but the paparazzi would follow us all day. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Before I decided, I’d have to put on my lip-gloss. Dawn What’s your best quality? I love to read people’s auras. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Kenya Lennan – to calm me down. *Green, like Mother Earth. *The Draft, but it’s certainly not an accurate portrayal. *All-natural soy burgers and tofu fries. Describe your craziest dream. My dreams are never crazy. I control my own dreams. Best memory from childhood? When I told my parents that I was great at reading people’s minds. Most embarrassing moment at school? I once got someone’s zodiac sign totally wrong! Describe the first job you ever had. I gave tarot readings to all my friends. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I want to get into history and become a historian. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? The warlock Larafin... he’s amazing! We’d both read each other’s palms. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I’d go out with friends and enjoy the forest. Jo What’s your best quality? I’m tough as nails. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Nothing wrong with a little workout music. *Grey is good. *Charlie’s Devils *Who needs food? Food is for wimps! Describe your craziest dream. It was really weird, but I once dreamed I let a guy win because I found him ‘attractive’. Best memory from childhood? The first time I was picked first when we were divided into teams. Most embarrassing moment at school? I went for a jog between periods and someone locked me out of class. Describe the first job you ever had. I was the enforcer for the neighbourhood kids. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Personal trainer to the stars. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Willy Slanks, he invented this great new workout system, BowTies. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? The world doesn’t end on Jo’s watch! Lightning What’s your best quality? Ladies love Lightning’s muscles! Sha-BAM! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything with a great beat. *Yellow and blue *The Splat and the Curious, parts 1 through 3! *A protein shake does me right. Describe your craziest dream. One time Lightning had this dream where the ladies were totally ignoring me! What the heck! Best memory from childhood? Freshman year, first string QB – Sha-BAM! Most embarrassing moment at school? Lightning doesn’t get embarrassed he gets lucky! Describe the first job you ever had. Lightning was a waterboy before he could read! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Don’t know yet, but it’ll be the best! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Ike “Springball” Clementine. Man, that guy can run! Would love to get some tips from him! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? GAME ON! SHAZAM! Mike What’s your best quality? I guess I get along with everyone I like to help... You young whippersnappers! Always needing help! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *In my day, we made our own music! *Colour? We never had colours! The world was black, white and grey! *There weren’t any movies, they were… Da! Yes! I love-a da movies! *Whatever keeps me in tip-top shape! Describe your craziest dream. I was doing a dismount and I fell! It was so crazy! I… Wow. I’m back! Uh, yeah. I don’t really remember my dreams. Best memory from childhood? I can’t say I had a great memory. I think riding my bike around my house was good. Most embarrassing moment at school? Well, um... I think a friend came to visit me once, it was kind of embarrassing. I... Describe the first job you ever had. Hey hey. My first job? I was workin’ with my Uncle Vinnie fixin’ up old cars, that’s what. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I got my own body shop, big house and... Arrgh! And a pile o’ gold from the mines! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? With my wonderful wife up in the Yukon gone prospectin’! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Depends who is at the wheel I guess. Sam What’s your best quality? I’m always willing to explain the rules of Cave Conquerers. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *The opening theme music to any video game. *Red *Dungeon Demons: The Movie *Salty snacks! Describe your craziest dream. I had this dream where I was trying to run around this crazy maze with mushrooms and flowers. Also I was a plumber?? Weird! Best memory from childhood? Beating my first boss. Most embarrassing moment at school? This one time I turned the sound up way too loud in class and my teacher caught me. Describe the first job you ever had. I used to make change at the video arcade. ‘Til it closed. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I want to work for a game developer! That would be so COOL! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Satoshi Niigata – he’s the head of a huge software company in Japan. I want him to show me all the new games! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? MMORPG PARTY! Scott What’s your best quality? My ability to get people to do what I want ‘em to! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Kan’Ya East *Blue and green *Animal Place *Whatever Chef doesn’t make us eat. Describe your craziest dream. I once dreamed I tried to get my team to win! Best memory from childhood? The very first time I got my parents to argue. Good times. Most embarrassing moment at school? I once co-operated with someone else! True story. Describe the first job you ever had. I had a lemonade stand. I guilted my neighbours into buying some. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I like telling people what to do – so maybe a CEO. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Who needs a date? Gluing loonies to the floor is just as fun! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I’d go out by myself and whittle whatever was happening. Staci What’s your best quality? My favourite quality is knowing about all my great-great-great-grandfathers and what they all did. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Simple Flan, they’re really cool! *Blue... Did you know my great-great-great grandfather twice removed invited the saying “true blue”? It’s true! *The Invention of Crying, with Nicky Blervais. *My great-great-grandmother on my mom’s side loved bacon! Describe your craziest dream. I once dreamed that my great-great-uncle Charlie was telling me all sorts of crazy lies! Best memory from childhood? When I did my class project on my great-great-uncle Jason who invented the letter E. Most embarrassing moment at school? When I realized the letter “E” had been around a lot longer! Describe the first job you ever had. I worked in a hair salon. I made sure people knew they looked beautiful! Ten years from now, what are you doing? I want to get into forensics and find out who the liars are! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Richard Nixon, he reminds me of my third cousin once removed, Andrew. I’d want to know about his life! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Put on my Tihanna CD! Didn’t she do a song with N&N? Something about lying? My great-great-aunt Mildred told the first lie. Zoey What’s your best quality? I get along with everyone! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *The Bertles *Red, lavender, and blue. *Total Action 2 *Fruit! I love oranges. Describe your craziest dream. I was in a huge mall but all the stores kept switching places, so I was always lost. Best memory from childhood? Bringing home my first finger painting. My parents were so proud of me! Most embarrassing moment at school? I once had my shirt on inside out and backwards. I think I got dressed in the dark! Describe the first job you ever had. I was tutoring other kids at school. I loved it when they understood everything! Ten years from now, what are you doing? I want to go into teaching, or maybe be a researcher. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? I think I’d hang out with ParkadeTire, it’s this awesome band I like! We’d go on tour. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Chill out in a park, and maybe have a picnic. Everyone’s invited!